A sad sad story
by Rena T
Summary: Jack, the new rancher comes to town. Karen feels a little different about him. this is my first fic so please be nice
1. chapter 1

Hi!!!!  
  
This is my first fanfic.  
  
EVER!!!  
  
I dunno much about writing but I've read LOTS!!!  
  
Anyway, please drop a comment to tell me what you think of this, no flames!!! Just keep it low heat =P  
  
Oh yeah, I rewrote small parts of this.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon 64, I'm not doing this for profit either!!!  
  
Anyway, here's the story  
  
  
  
A new arrival.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
A sad sad story  
  
Chapter 1  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
*.* thoughts  
  
"." speech  
  
. effects  
  
She watched from the distance as the new boy arrived with his suitcase in hand. Koro, his grandfather's old dog ran up to him and licked his face. This must be the guy taking over the ranch, she thought, "Karen!" her thoughts were interupted as an angry voice called out for her from the Vineyard. "Coming dad." She said resigningly.  
  
The next day, she woke up to find her father dozing off on the couch. He had too many to drink again, she though with disgust. "Kai!" she called, "Get my father up! How do you expect this Vineyard to make money with the two of you slacking off doing nothing all day?" "Yes Miss Karen, you are right." The boy with the purple bandanna said, with some guilt. "But why don't you let your father rest for a while? He's had a bad day." "Bad day? Bad day?! Everyday's like his bad day! What kind of a father is he anyway? And how does he expect to pay for the bills huh?" she screamed in disbelief, her father was beyond having a bad day, he was having a bad life.  
  
Karen's father chose that moment to wake up. "Shut up you two, I'm trying to get some rest!!!" he got up and started yelling at Karen, at the same time walking out the door. The argument had continued outside, and neither men noticed a boy looking their way. But from the corner of her eye, Karen caught a glinpse of blue, and upon realising it was the new boy, she blushed. Embarrased that he'd seen her like this, taking a quick exit, she stomped back into the house, and walked up to her room, muttering, "I do not like the baka, what's wrong with me?" over and over again.  
  
As the days went by, Jack got working, he started planting spring crops and grass, in preparation for the animals, he also started introducing himself to all the townsfolk, giving them occasional presents and most often, talking, flirting and giving gifts to the girls. All the girls, that is, except for her. Not that he didn't try, everynight he'd be at the bar, with some tacky present or other, wether it was a leftover potato, a bunch of flowers, or veryberries, and try to talk to her, after the 5th try though, he gave up, like many before him. The 1st time she threw the gift on the floor and told him to go away. The 2nd time was the same, and the 3rd time she told him not to talk o her so much. After that, she stopped talking to him altogether, and chose not to aknowledge his existense. He gave up after that.  
  
The sowing festival came along and Karen went, not to see the stupid baka off course, she told herself. At the festival, she found Jack there too. Off course, she thought, he's the kind of guy who wants to befriend everyone, unlike me, who has no friends except for Ann. She saw him with, Popuri. That little tramp, gets all the luck. She thought, angry for no apparent reason. She saw the pink haired flower girl say something to him, he smiled, shaking his head, as if to say, girls will be girls and Popuri playfully punched him on the arm. He then walked over to Lilia, Popuri's mother, and asked for two balloons, one for him and he handed the other to Popuri. He glanced around, saying hi to everyone he saw, and the he saw Karen, standing there all alone, and walked over to her, motioning Popuri to follow.  
  
Karen wathced in plain horror as she saw Jack walk towards her, Popuri tagging behind. To her surprise, he simply waved, and said hi with a slight smile. Popuri bounced over and started her usual babbling, "hi Karen, have you met the guy taking over that Ranch? He's name is Jack and he took me to this festival." *God that bitch!* Karen thought, fuming inside, feeling the sudden urge to strangle her. But she repressed her anger and jealousy and said quietely, "Yeah, he goes to the bar from time to time."  
  
"Maybe I should start going to the bar eh?" Popuri said with a giggle, completely unaware of the fact that Karen was about to slap her. "see this flower?" She then pointed to her hair, in it was a beautiful blue flower that made a nice contrast with her pink hair. "Jack gave it to me this morning, isn't he sweet?" He blushed, not so used to the attention he was getting. And he could see that Karen was getting a little edgy for some reason, but shrugged it off, thinking, *she probably had an argument with her father again, but better not ask, don't wanna make it worse, pity though, I kinda liked her.* Still, he was feeling rather uncomfortable. Luckily, the mayor announced it time to fly the hot-air balloon. They let off their balloons and went home. Karen cried herself to bed that night, not knowing why.  
  
The next few days were quiet, she went to town as little as she could, avoiding Jack but more Popuri, she did not want her to blab on about 'her Jack'. For some reason she felt hurt, hurt that Jack abandoned her, but deep inside, she knew he wasn't to blame. She was. She had rejected him when he tried to be friendly and now she's paying the price. A week later, the 16th, it started raining and she caught a cold. To her great surprise, Jack came by in the afternoon, carrying a slice of hot pie. "It's fresh frm the oven," he said timidly, almost expecting her to eat him alive. "um.. it'll make you feel better" there was an awkward silence. For a long time, none of them spoke. Until he cekced his watch and realised that it was timeto go back home. Karen finally found her voice. "thanks for coming today, Jack" He smiled at that and left, saying a very quiet "You're welcome" Karen took a bite of the pie he'd bought her, it was cold, but she didn't care, it tasted like the best thing she's ever had.  
  
The next day, she didn't know why, but when she started avoiding him. Perhaps she was afraid of been friendly, but she did, and Jack did not seem to notice. From Kai, who's quite good friends with him now, she heard that the 4 girls, Ann, Popuri, Elli and Maria all seemed to like him, a lot, and that he was also becoming quite popular amongst the townspeople now. Especially with the three little kids, Stu, Kent and May.  
  
The 22nd came around, and Karen found herself voted as the goddess. She was overwhelmed with joy, but sobered after she realised that Jcack must like one of the other girls better, because only the King gets to dance with the flower goddess and that wasn't Jack this year. Disheartened, she went to her room and moped. Her mother noticed and knocked on her door, "Karen dear, are you alright? I thought you'd be happy that you were voted the Spring Goddess." She didn't answer, tired, her mother gave up.  
  
On the 23rd of Spring, the annual flower festival, Karen dressed herself in the goddess costume, around her were the 4 other girls, they were talking about Jack. "He's so sweet," said Maria, who was usually shy, too shy, in Karen's opinion. "he came round to the library yesterday and helped me restack the bookshelves." "yeah," agreed Elli, the bakery girl. "we were out of milk the other day, so he went back to his ranch and got us a fresh bottle." "Yeah, and Cliffguard really likes him." Added Ann, the daughter of the Green Ranch owner, "he even let Jack ride him." "yeah," said Popuri excitedly, "who do you think he'll dance with?" noticing that her best friend has been awfully quiet about this, Ann asked Karen, "what do you think of Jack eh?" "I.I. don't think anything of him." She stammered, blushing horribly, "I don't even know him." " Announcing The Flower Goddess and her entourage." The mayors voice could be heard, and the girls' conversation was cut off, as the 4 girls stood in each corner, with Karen in the middle.  
  
They made their way out, craning their heads looking for Jack. Sure enough, he was standing near the front, watching. "Please choose a dance partner" the mayor announced. Right away, the girls started invading him. "Ask me Jack," "no, ask me" "jack, you'll ask me won't you?" "get out of here, he's gonna aske me right?" "what about me?" Karen asked softly, Popuri gave a soft laugh, "you Karen? Get out of here. He voted for you coz he didn't want to dance with you. Don't you know that?" seeing the chaos he's created, he shook his head and walked towards May. "do you wanna dance with me May-Chan?" he asked, extending a hand out. "all the other girls are busy." "sure, oniisan, I'd love to dance with you." And the music started, with Jack twirling May in the air, and May squealing happily. The other girls starred in shock as their crush pranced around with a little girl.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Note: oniisan means big brother (I think), and -chan is a suffix for people younger than you or as a term of affection.  
  
Hello, Just to warn you that my English ain't all that crash hot so please excuse the mistakes in there. Apologies for anyone who'd be offended by this. =O  
  
Please review this, like I said, this is my first fic and any critisism are welcome. =D  
  
ReikoChan 2001 


	2. chapter 2a

HI!!! It's me again, here's a short half-chapter thingie, I'll update, I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon 64, I'm not doing this for profit either!!!  
  
Ohhhhhhhhh, looks like someone's in a good mood  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
A sad sad story  
  
Chapter 2a  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
*.* thoughts  
  
"." speech  
  
. effects  
  
Spring ended soon after the end of the Flower Festival. Karen avoided Jack and Jack was still friendly with the ladies. Eventually Spring ended, changing into the hotter seasons of Summer. Although Jack still went to the bar from time to time, he was busy with the Ranch, growing crops and raising lots of animals. Karen did not see him on so many nights this way, for which she was greatful. *Not that I want to see the baka* she thought.  
  
The 1st day of Summer was the fireworks festival, as usual. And as usual, Karen planned to go to the beach and watch it from there. It was isolated and lonely. A bit like her, really. As she set back to spend another year watching the fireworks alone, she saw two shadows, quietly arguing, "Don't mix with her Jack, she's bad news." She recognized it was Popuri's voice, and from the sounds of it, she was definitely talking about her. "I mean, she's so rude and stuck-up, just because she's from the city, she treats us like dirt, like we're her slaves," "Maybe she just needs some friends." a soft voice said. It was Jack.  
  
*Jack?* Karen thought, surprised, *Standing up for me?* "Yeah right," Popuri shot back, "You weren't here when she first came here Jack. Everyone tried to be nice to her coz the adults remembered what a nice lady her grandma used to be and us kids thought it'd be great to have someone else our age around." Jack, was quiet, listening intentitively. Karen was too, she knew her reputation as Miss Angry was bad. But this bad? "The only person who made friends with her was Ann, because she's such a nice person and everyone can't help liking her." She continued, although Karen was on the verge of tears. It's not often one gets her life-story retold by her worst enemy in front of her crush, within her hearing range. "But frankly, I don't know how Ann puts up with that snob." "Popuri, that's not very nice." Jack said, gently scolding the pink-head.  
  
"Well the truth hurts Jack. I'm only telling you this because I'm your friend you know. If it was anyone else I wouldn't even bat a eye." Popuri was almost yelling now.  
  
"."  
  
"See Jack? You do agree with me, now how about escorting me to the mountains to watch the fireworks aye?" for no apparent reason Popuri turned around, and saw Karen, standing there, shaking with rage and hurt. "Well, if it isn't Miss Karen, watching the fireworks alone, again?" Popuri asked mockingly. Off course that was the match that lit the bonfire. With a scream of "That's it!" Karen lunged for Popuri, knocking her onto the ground from the impact. Popuri recovered almost instantly and raised her hand to slap Karen, hard.  
  
But Jack caught her by her wrist just in time, while holding Karen off with his free arm, who was charging at Popuri like a mad bull. "Stop it." He said quietly, but authority filling his voice. He turned to Karen, bowing slightly, "I'm sorry if anything Popuri said hurt your feelings." He then turned to Popuri, a slight look of annoyance on his face, "Popuri, that was very mean, please apologise to Karen." "What? Me? But she jumped on me first!!" Popuri shouted, but catching a look of disapproval, she quickly said, "sorry-Karen-I-didn't-mean-it." Turning back to Jack, she said, "Now will you take me to watch the fireworks?" Jack looked at her with shock, a look that plainly said no. But Popuri has yet to face the truth that "her Jack" would side with someone else, especially Karen. "Are you Jack?" She said in her best 'Oh-I'm-so-cute-and-irresistible' voice.  
  
"Popuri, Karen," He said, turning towards both girls, "I've had a rough day, so I think I'll go to bed now," he started walking towards the Ranch, and turning his head, he said in his usual quiet manner, "Goodnight." And disappeared.  
  
The fireworks display came on, prettier than ever, but neither girl seemed to notice, each lost deep in thought about the Rancher that turned their life upside-down.  
  
Days went on after that incident. Jack seems to have realised that the girls wanted to be more than friends. *Don't they know that the 5 guys, Cliff, Gray, Harris, Kai and Jeff all like 1 of them?* He asked himself, but chose to ignore it. *They're probably just playing hard to get.*  
  
Karen chose to avoid everyone after that. She stayed in her room and only went to the beach at night. Even then, she made sure no-one else would see her. She still worked at the bar. But chose not to speak to anyone, brushing off Jack's numerous attempts to make small talk. *Who wants that baka anyway?* she asked herself. *If popuri wants him, she can have him*  
  
End Chapter 2a  
  
So what do you think???  
  
I'll like write something longer soon.  
  
Till then, seeya!  
  
;D ReikoChan 2001 


	3. chapter 2b

Hi!!!!  
  
Hello? It's me.  
  
HELLO? ANYBODY OUT THERE???  
  
Hehe, um, sowy bout the looooooong time it took me to update this, I'll try to upload a new chap every week or so now so please bear with me. =) your comments are greatly appreciated.  
  
Note: This chapter conveys Popurri in a uh. how should I put this. a little short of a mental nutcase who is a crazy pyschotic bitch. um apologies in advance to any Popurri fan out there. But don't worry, this is only temporary (well, for now ne way)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon 64, I'm not doing this for profit either!!!  
  
Enough rambling and on with the story--  
  
  
  
Things take a turn for the worse.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
A sad sad story  
  
Chapter 2b  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
*.* thoughts  
  
"." speech  
  
. effects  
  
The 9th quickly came around, Karen decided to enter a tomato, her favourite vegetable at the veg festival. But it wasn't like she was going to win, rather, she just wanted an excuse to go see Jack, although there was no way she could admit that to anybody, not even herself.  
  
When she arrived, she found Kai already there, but Jack was no where to be seen. Just as she was looking around, she saw Jack, but tried not to look his way. *afterall, wouldn't want the baka to get the wrong idea that I like him* Jack started talking to everybody at the tables. "Guess what Jack?" asked a disgustingly sweet and annoy voice, "I entered something too. a herb." It was Popuri, that little hussy. It seemed that she noticed Karen as well, making her way towards her, Popuri siad in her usual bothersome manner, "Hey Karen, I haven't seen you around lately." *Maybe because I don't want to see you bitch.* Karen thought, but bit the words back, it wasn't really worth the effort she thought, really wasn't worth the effort.  
  
Just then, Jack noticed her too, and made his way towards her, "Hey, " he said quietly, "Didn't expect to see you here," "Well here I am," she replied, suddenly feeling nervous, "Did you enter anything?" Jack asked, trying to make small talk. "Yeah, I entered a tomato, it's my favourite vegetable."  
  
The mayor started speaking, "We'll now announce the winner," this got everyone's attention. "This year's winner is. Jack!" everyone clapped. He had entered a strawberry. Everyone went home except for Karen, Jack and Popurri. "Jack," Popuri began, "Do you wanna." But before she could finish, Jack held up a hand, "Popuri, I know what you're gonna say, and the truth is, I like you as well." Jack paused, *Oh my God,* Popurri thought, *he likes me, he really likes me* Karen's heart seemed to break once again, the already broken pieces shattering into nothingness. All she wanted to do was run, to hide somewhere, and cry. But she couldn't, her legs remained still, and she was forced to listen to Jack and watch the joyous expression on Popurri's face.  
  
".But." Jack continued, "only as a friend."  
  
Slap!!!  
  
A handprint appeared on Jack's left cheek. Red eyes swelled with tears as Popurri forced them back, determined to keep her dignity. "WHAT????" She screamed, "I can't believe you???? After leading me on for so long, you tell me you like me as a friend??? Are you that dense? Do I look like I LIKE YOU AS A FRIEND????"  
  
"He didn't lead you on y'know, you were the one throwing yourself all over him." Karen jumped in, unsure of why she would defend _him_.  
  
"YOU!" Popurri, having found a new target for her anger, turned to Karen, pointing at her with a shaking fist. "You were in this too!!! You hussy! How dare you??? Jack is mine, you got that? HE IS MINE!!!! He will never like an over-spoiled brat like you!!!"  
  
"Since when was I ever yours?" a quiet voice interrupted, the owner of that voice gingerly rubbing his new, red mark that decorated his face.  
  
"."  
  
Popurri was speechless. Not knowing what to do anymore, she turned around and ran, hoping that just maybe, Jack would go after her. But her hopes were in vain, she kept on running, unaware of her surroundings, just a blackness plaguing her mind, and shattered pieces of her heart spilling on to the ground as she ran, unsure of her destination. Just running. running.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack and Karen looked at the spot where Popurri was a minute ago, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
If one listened enough, they would be able to make out the obviously masucline whisper-quiet voice that seemed to scream "I'm sorry".  
  
As the cool night air finally took its toil on Popurri, she slumped down, feeling dizzy, *oh Jack, how could you do this to me???* She thought, tears once again threatening to spill out from her already swollen eyes. Just then, an idea occurred to her, *I shall make you pay for this Karen, I know you are behind this.* chuckling to herself evilly, she headed home, already making plans on how to bring _her_ Jack out of that hussy's influence.  
  
End of chapter 2b  
  
What is Popurri planning to do???  
  
Does Jack really only like Popurri as a friend?  
  
How does Karen feel about all this?  
  
Heehee, I love writing cliff-hanger (not that this once counts for that much of one), well, please comment or critisise or woteva, and please tell me who you'd like Jack to end up with in the end. I'm thinking of finishing the story at the end of hm64 first year. Your comments are much appreciated.  
  
;D ReikoChan 2001 


	4. chapter 2c

Hi!  
  
I think I'll just leave my ramblings at the end of the chapter next time so not everyone's gonna hafta put up with me (unless ya wanna =P)  
  
But I'll still leave the warning up:  
  
This chapter conveys Popurri in a uh. how should I put this. a little short of a mental nutcase who is a crazy pyschotic bitch. um apologies in advance to any Popurri fan out there. But don't worry, this is only temporary (well, for now ne way), maybe for 2 or 3 more little parts. =D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon 64, I'm not doing this for profit either!!!  
  
Here's the third part to chapter 2!!  
  
  
  
Vengence in the air.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
A sad sad story  
  
Chapter 2c  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
*.* thoughts  
  
"." speech  
  
. effects  
  
Morning came early this time of the year, especially for one particular rancher, as Jack stepped out of his house, he was confronted by a certain pink haired flower lover.  
  
".Popurri, uh, I didn't expect to see you here." Red eyes glared at him, ".so early." He finished lamely, not wanting to aggravate the girl any further than possible.  
  
"Jack," she stated, "I will say this once, and once only, if you make the wrong choice," she paused, daring him to interrupt, but he smartly kept his mouth shut. "you. Will. Regrete it." Her tone of voice might as well said that she was discussing the weather, but the maniac look of her red orbs betrayed the calmness of her voice. The look that promised pain, for not just him, but all whom he cared about.  
  
Taking these things into careful consideration, Jack gestured to the door, "why don't we talk inside."  
  
Unbeknownst to Jack, Karen had watched the entire exchange from the entrance of the ranch. Popurri had come early to her house and had asked her to meet her at Jack's ranch in 1 hour. This came at a great surprise to her, judging from her reaction from the previous night. *oh well,* Karen thought, *if she wants to start clean, I'm willing.* for some reason, she felt important to get along with peeople Jack considered friends. So she agreed, and arrived to see Popurri walk up to Jack, exchanging a few words, then both going into Jack's house.  
  
*she's probably apologizing to him* Karen reasoned to herself, *Making a clean start is not about accusations* she chastised herself for being so selfish.  
  
And so she waited.  
  
and waited.  
  
*What were they doing in there?* Karen thought to herself, feeling dejected.  
  
End of chapter 2c  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ Hehehehe  
  
Didn't really think I'd leave you with such a mean cliffhanger didja?  
  
And jus in case any hentais are wondering, (not that there's anything wrong wif thinking hentai thoughts) the next part is not a lemon =) (hey, this is rated pg) but enjoy!  
  
  
  
Just as she was about to leave, the door opened, and out came Jack and Popurri, the strawberry blond said something, which made Jack give a weak, false laugh, then sobered, and gave Popurri a light peck on the cheek. She ruffled his hair, which was already a mess, turned around and walked towards Karen.  
  
As she walked closer, it became apparent that Popurri's attire was also far from decent: her shirt was buttoned all wrong and showing her milky white shoulder, the lace that tied her top together was not in its usual criss- cross pattern but hastily done up, leaving much of the top open. Her dress was crumpled, and her hair was tied back with her green headband, instead of flowing down. It was also quite messy.  
  
As she walked up to Karen, she said, smirking, "hey there Karen, whatcha doin' standing by the door? Jack doesn't bite ya know, well," stiffling a laugh, she continued, "not in the painful way anyway." Winking at her, red eyes shining, as if saying, "I know something you don't", Popurri walked out of the ranch, totally unfazed by her disarrayed appearance.  
  
Through her dejected mood, all Karen could uncode from the situation was Popurri walked into Jack's house. They came out 2 hours later, he kissed her, their clothes are a mess, conclusion: they.  
  
She didn't even want to think about that, *maybe it's for the best*, she thought, *at least now I save myself from the pain of knowing this later,* she laughed bitterly. Her cheery mood completely evaporated as she walked toward Jack's house to demand an explaination. Not that she really cared anymore, on the surface at least, but the nervous wreck he would become while explaining would be worth the effort. *oh Jack* she thought, *always wanting to avoid hurting any of the girls, a lot of good it's gonna do for you now.*  
  
As she walked towards the house, Jack spotted her and nodded a greeting to her general direction. "so Jack, what was you and Popurri talkin' about to have messed up your clothes so much?" she asked innocently.  
  
"who said we were talkin'?" Jack replied cooly while polishing his fingernails. The words stung more than a slap ever could to Karen. Tears gathered, threatening to pour out of her emerald eyes. Jack had the urge to wipe those tears away, but controlled himself, *it's for the best* he thought, trying to convince himself. "if ya wanna cry," he continued, as if not caring about the girl's emotional state, "go do it in the fields, the plants need watering anyway." With that, he walked back into his house and slamed the door shut.  
  
Leaning against the door, Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Whispering quietly to himself, he apologised for the pain he's caused Karen, and the pain he will cause for the future.  
  
*Why?* this was the only thought running through Karen's head as she ran out of the ranch.  
  
end Chapter 2c  
  
Hee hee, ya probably all wondering what the hell's goin' on wif Popurri right? Well, ya gonna hafta wait for the next part of chapter 2, I'll try post the next bit before new years _IF_ I get reviews.  
  
So, what rena no baka (me) is trying to say is that PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Good or bad, I LOVE getting feedback from people. And I still need to know who you (the reader) want Jack to end up with coz I have NO idea. It started out wif Karen, but I'm thinking I could probly twist it into Popurri or somethin'. Course, not like it has ta be Jack willingly ending up wif anyone but heh heh, well I thank you for reading this far and please REVIEW!!!  
  
^_^ Rena T 2001 


End file.
